Magical Records Lyrical Nanoha - Legacy of the Ace of Aces
by midnightMirror
Summary: It is impossible for proper heroes to rest, especially our group of heroines who saved the world from the Eclipse Virus, the JS incident, the Book of Darkness Incident and the older Precia Testarossa Incident (PT incident). A mysterious man pops out from nowhere and drags the Ace of Aces straight into the future and for what reasons? That will be the very core of our adventure.
1. Prologue: The Key of Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Magical Girl/Records Lyrical Nanoha. The only thing I own is the many OC's in the future and the "Nanoha Clones" (named that don't seem so Nanoha nor as powerful. I also do not own the character my clones are based on. …I do own Nanoha's descendants in that timeline's future as well as her "biological" daughter OC.

This fanfic is set on a possible timeline after the events of _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha __**StrikerS**__ and __**ViVid**_. This story focuses solely on Takamachi Nanoha and the future; six thousand years after her own era of heroes and the loss of technology. The technology has receded from the present era and is now similar to Modern Earth. Not only have magic started to weaken as a result of improper training of mages, the universe also started reducing the available mages by further reducing the number of strong linker core holders.

*Note: I've chosen to change the timeline to exclude Magical Records Lyrical Nanoha: _Force _as it doesn't have a finished story line. StrikerS had everything that was already established and I'll also include ViVid as well.

OC's are prominent in this Fanfic as this has to do with a generation completely out of the original cast's timeline. The only character other than Nanoha to be from the main cast (that hasn't time travelled) is Vivio, Nanoha and Fate's adopted child.

**~xX-v-^-v-Xx~**

**Magical Records Lyrical Nanoha: Legacy of the Ace of Aces**

**Prologue:**

_It wasn't until everything started falling apart the TSAB realized that the world was changing, or rather, falling at the seams. The weakened magical links caused corruption within the TSAB and the stronger mages took over the administration. The head commander of the TSAB is a "warlord" who's use of power sends everyone into panic and obedience. The TSAB of MC 6104 is a complete dictatorship, forced conscripting stronger magic-enabled people to their "army" and tearing families apart. With the scientists at the head of the TSAB involved in mass cloning of the "Ace of Aces" from 6000 years ago, their massive "peace-keeping" clones, although they all had short hair and are a lot weaker (as they couldn't completely replicate the magical capabilities of the past), were formidable enough to send the two major rebellions within the last thousand years into chaos. _

_One lone ranger of the rebellion has escaped prison, and is currently on the run from the masses of scouts and searchers looking for him. The young man had what appears to be a data chip with him and a unique frequency paired radio that doesn't use magic to connect to the second pair of the set._

_The radio buzzed to life: "Ranger Takamachi! Do you read me?"_

"_Yes, yes I do! Now can you…" The ranger, ducks as a blue bolt of lethal magical energy flew right where his head would have been blown into bits, "…can you NOT call me when I'm…" the unfortunate man slipped and fell to the floor, just moments after another bolt flew right past where his lower abdomen was going to be at if he didn't fall. "…DODGING a couple of high powered lethal shots from a mass of angry soldiers! Oh right, I'll be gone for a couple of days while I find her, so don't think I'm dead. Ranger Takamachi signing out."_

_The ranger shut off the electronic radio and put it back into his waist pouch. Ranger Takamachi springs to his feet and takes off using a magical boost, enabling him to cover 50 meters in under a second for 10 seconds, allowing him to put some distance from his pursuers and get through the rapidly closing blast doors. Once through, ranger Takamachi inserts a data chip into the blast door console which starts recombining keys and passcodes to lock the door from his pursuers._

"_Ugh… I didn't think I would have made it… but now that I've used magic, they will send more mages to track down the point of origin and its point of end." Ranger Takamachi mutters to himself while heading over to the teleportation pad console to start redirecting its flow and destination. Taking out another data chip, he inserts it into the console interface and starts generating the necessary codes and dimension rifts to start the custom teleportation destination. While the teleportation console is warming up and setting up the space-time teleportation designation and trajectories, the anxious ranger clicked on the wristwatch on his right wrist, setting the timer to protect himself from the disruptive initial contact with the time-space distortion this particular teleportation route will create._

_***Energy field set up complete, teleportation destination has been set. Confirming final trajectory catapult. Confirmation is set.***_

_A banging on the blast doors and a magic charging sound from behind the doors alert the ranger to the imminent threat, which he promptly typed in the confirmation code for the teleportation device and set the preparation to the bare minimum._

_***Teleportation zone has been confirmed, minimum preparations have been set, start count down for time-space teleportation.***_

_**10… 9… 8…**__ The generator started whirling and generating the necessary power to start the sequence._

"_Come on, come on… don't let this one chance pass by…" the ranger prayed that the teleportation machine will be able to initiate in time._

_***7… 6… 5… 4… 3…***_

_A crash and explosion rocks the blast doors as they are blown apart, soldiers flooding into the room quickly to apprehend the ranger._

_***2…. 1…* **__the soldiers nearest to the ranger realize their target is about to get away and point their staves at him._

"_There he is! Get Him! Don't let him get aw-"_

_***Initialize Time-Space Teleportation***_

_The closest soldiers fired magical energy bolts at him immediately, but of course…_

_[Too late…] the man thought and disappeared in a flash of light._


	2. Inertia I - Day Off

**Legend**

Regular Text: Narration

_Italic Text_

_- _Character's Thought (both personal and telepathic – will be shown)

- Emphasis of Speech/Action

- Flash Back writing.

***Bold Text* (with asterisks)**: Device Speech (ex: Raising Heart, Bardiche)

_Author's Note: I have taken Force's Special Duty Section Six as the basis of beginning. All I did was rename the sect Rapid-Response Section Six. Because of its use in the plot line, I have implemented MRLN: Force's Eclipse incident but made it not as major as the manga's storyline, taking up only a fraction of the time so that Nanoha and the crew would not be too much older than their StrikerS/ViVid counterpart (about 1.5 years after ViVid.) _

**MRLN – Legacy of the Ace of Aces**

**Chapter I - Day Off:**

It was another quiet day in Cranagan. There were not too many vehicles since it was the early morning of a school day; with the exception of some of the speeding cars driven by _very _late workers trying to get to work on time. However, the city was only quiet on the outside at the moment. Right now, Vivio's class in the St. Hilde Academy of Magic was preparing for a field trip to the TSAB offices where the Aces of TSAB were currently residing. There wasn't much to say about such an event, as many of the trained students of St. Hilde would eventually enroll into the TSAB anyhow. It's been a few months since the last major incident. That last incident sent all of TSAB's Aces head over heels, trying to prevent a massive catastrophe from occurring due to the massive Lost Logia, the "Saint's Cradle" appearing, _nearly_ causing Mid-Childa a couple massive craters and maybe tens of thousands of lives lost. Then we have the Eclipse virus. But that would be another story. During these few months, only a few small-scale activities occurred; requiring only lower ranking mages and other portions of the Administration. This meant that the Aces of the Bureau and their teams can take a nice long rest without having to scramble at the signal of something going amiss. Near the train station outside of Cranagan, Vivio and her class are waiting for the next train to get to the TSAB office in Cranagan. There are three teachers are also here supervising the students, explaining things to the students while overseeing the preparations until everything is ready to go and that no one is missing.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Rio Wesley exclaimed, in such a way it didn't seem like she was asking a question at all. Her purplish-mauve hair tousled in the midsummer breeze while the bright yellow ribbon shimmered and waved about, as if the ribbon was had its own fun in the sun. The sun was out and there were few clouds, but the gentle winds breezed past the trio of friends, taking away all traces of the hot summer day. "I wonder if there's anything we can do to help the TSAB today…" that brought a giggle to the cute golden blonde to the left of her. The blonde has heterochromia, her left eye crimson her right eye light green. Her airy blonde hair is tied up into tie short pigtails with blue ribbons, leaving out the side and front bangs.

"Rio-chan, you always want to start a fight when you clearly aren't the strongest around. You know what mama will say if you get hurt again!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Mou… Vivio, I'm not going to get in trouble again," the purple-haired girl mock-whined, sending the three friends into a giggling fit. Vivio shook her golden blonde bangs off the front of her face and accidentally slapping the small girl to her left with the back of her silky hair.

"H-hey!" the girl cried out, nearly inhaling a bunch of soft silk and toppling over from where she sat.

"Oops, sorry Corona-chan, forgot about you." Corona has platinum-blonde hair that is tied into two long twin tails with soft blue ribbons. She's the only truly "timid" girl in her group but being timid does not mean that Corona cannot be stubborn and hardy in her own right. Corona also has deep bluish eyes that seem to match her hair, making her look like a small doll. Well, in comparison to the rest of the class, Vivio, Rio and Corona were the three small and cute "dolls" of the class. Those three had a lot in common, other than their very distinct and separate personalities. Rio is the tomboy of the group, headstrong, bold and _will_ speak her mind and defend her ideas no matter what, even if it gets her into serious trouble. Vivio is more calculative of the three of them; shy but no less friendly, she apparently inherited her adoptive mother's ability to quickly befriend people, even copying her mother's notorious way of using force – if talking doesn't work – which earned the latter the nickname "The White Devil". Corona is the timid and shy one, making everyone adore her for all her quiet cuteness. However, the timid-shy one has a secret that didn't really suit her small form. A previous fieldtrip nearly ended in disaster when the cavern they were exploring for a geology trip caved in, trapping the class and the teachers in a stable but small area. The shy and timid girl absent-mindedly went to the wall of broken rocks and pushed all of them out of the cave, even catching the falling rocks when they were removed from the destabilized rock formation.

"It looks like the train is about to arrive," Vivio announced, pointing at the speck in the distance on the railroad tracks. Vivio was the only one that could sense a magical motion from that far away, even though many of the students in here were older than the friends here are. This adds up to say that; "it doesn't always matter if you are older and have more experience".

"Geez... you always have such talent with magic, well who could I kid, you _are_ the daughter of the Bureau's Ace of Aces and their top Enforcer after all… _your majesty~" _Rio added, snickering.

"H-hey!"

Corona giggles, "Oh Rio, you know that Vivio doesn't like being addressed as the _Saint Kaiser_, isn't that right _your majesty~"_.

"Mou…!" Vivio whined, "You just had to tease me about that!"

All of them giggles and looks up into the sky.

Saint Kaiser. The thing that separates Vivio from the rest of the class is as said. Vivio is actually an artificial mage created with the DNA of the last Saint Kaiser. Unlike the regular mages, The Belkan Saint Kaiser's body can be inserted with Relics, which greatly increases their mana intake and output to the point one can say they become unstoppable. Originally, a SSS rank mage and a SS+ rank mage had a massive power gap between them. After Nanoha and the rest of the high level mages become so powerful the TSAB couldn't just leave them at a SS+. Their answer? The TSAB lowered the SSS rank's threshold and applied a new ranking system above SSS: the Shooting Star system. To honor the three Aces, they created the ranks based on Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. This is the order after SSS+: Bronze Star, Silver Lightning, and then Gold Cross. After these are two more ranks that they implemented as a result of the majority wanting something to base any more magic increases in the future: Platinum Eagle, and the Diamond Rose.

"Say… Vivio, how's Isabelle? Your mom adopted her as well after that incident right?"

Vivio tilted her head, "yeah, I do like a little sister (Japanese romaji: imouto - Little Sister), but she came out very differently than me. Even though she was cloned like me, little sis had the genetic material of both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama AND someone else that people still can't find out. She's more of a daughter to my mamas than me but that doesn't matter," Vivio giggled when her newly adopted little sister had literally jumped into her crying 'nee-chan!' (Japanese romaji: Nee-chan - 'Affectionately' Older Sister), "I'm sad that my imouto-chan has to suffer so much before she was able to be loved like she is now."

"At least she is happy now," the platinum blonde murmured happily, "and she has her energetic nee-chan with her!"

The three girls giggled together again as the teacher started to start a head count for the trip.

**~xX-v-^-v-Xx~**

**Cranagan TSAB Office Headquarters**

"Ugh… more paperwork," a certain orange-auburn haired girl moaned, sinking into her seat while chewing on a bar of chocolate. It was another hot summer's day; everyone at the TSAB office was tired and bored, of paperwork. It wasn't that the officers there weren't trained to stand the heat; it was more like they are slacking off as there weren't many things to at the moment. Of course, there was air conditioning in the building, but that doesn't really take the stress off hours and hours of combat analysis reports and records. The girl sank into her chair, trying to doze off so the stress of having to analyze, record, check and rechecking the statistic reports that have piled up since the strings of major incidents that have emerged through the previous years. The combat reports are files and folders compiled into sections and lists of training, actual field combat, exercises and test data. These data would be archived and recorded, analyzed and reviewed to produce maximum potential growth with their staff. "Geez, I just finished the combat analysis from yesterday and now I get _two more stacks_ of these loose ends?"

A long haired golden blonde girl, whose another of the staff, walks daintily over to the carrot-head's work desk and sets down a glass of iced coffee. "Hey, it isn't so bad doing paperwork, you get to sit around all day and relax. Nanoha-chan, you were the one who said you would do all of the paperwork from day one these few peaceful months. Right now, you are only doing your own portion, and you already melt in your seat?" The blonde girl giggles and pokes the whining Nanoha in the cheek.

"That's what you think," air force Major Takamachi Nanoha retorted, "I'm the only one who's putting up with the reports right now and the air conditioning isn't helping my stress. Besides, how would _you_ know how it is to read and reread all these reports while you are flying all around Mid-Childa, blasting things that annoy you? I can't even blast these papers unless I want to waste more time and money reprinting the records! Fate-chan, can't you help me a bit?" The blonde officer chuckled and patted her co-worker/best-friend on the head.

"It's not like I can go over that stuff like you can Nanoha-chan. I might not be able to understand half of your reports' statistics since I'm not use to combat reports. I have my own paperwork to do and I doubt you'll know much about how my things work anyways." Executive Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown shot back playfully, poking Nanoha on the cheek. "At least you don't get shot out of the skies by paperwork and you can go play with some of our staff as well. It's amazing how Hayate-chan can use her influence and power to officially instate Riot Fo… I mean Rapid-Response Section 6 and not get repercussions from blowing up the office in anger just a week ago…" The two of them had a flashback of what had occurred in during that week…

**-Xx~^~v~^~xX-**

"_WE WERE ABOUT TO FINALIZE THE INFORMATION AND YOU DROPPED THE PARCEL OFF THE CLIFF?!"_

_The petite brunette was near critical boiling point; the master corporal who was supposed to deliver a sensitive parcel to the ground forces HQ when he decided to take a short break for lunch near the cliffs for a breath of fresh air and… oops. He dropped it down the cliff when he accidently nudged the parcel off the flat rock he sat on to have lunch. Naturally, he wasn't one of the air force mages and couldn't follow the package down the cliff. Then he completely forgot to report it until the ground forces HQ sent in a reminder about the administration information. If it wasn't for the serious mood at the moment, things would've seem pretty hilarious, in a cute way since the brunette was about a head-and-half shorter than the master corporal._

"_I thought that…" the corporal goes rambling on about how sorry he is and it will not happen again._

_***Um… Mistress?***_

_Executive Enforcer Fate and Major stood to the side while thinking about just how troublesome today might become. There already had been three other errors in misplacement of data files and _

… … …

_The corporal keeps on spewing out gibberish of "not happening" and "sorry"._

"_Okay, you're dismissed. Out. Now."_

_The NCO (non-commissioned officer) quickly shuffled back, saluted and went straight out the door._

"_Well, that went… well," a tiny girl that suddenly appeared sitting on the active volcano of a girl. "I just hope nothing else goes…"_

_A knock on the door just a moment after the corporal left made the brunette pause, "come in."_

"_Colonel Yagami ma'am, we have a problem; parcel number four was lost in transit!"_

"_Um, private first class Lisanna? I think you should get out… like right now," Nanoha hinted the private earnestly._

"_eh–"_

_*BOOM!* and the room gets blasted by an intense burst of concentrated magic power._

**~xX-v-^-v-Xx~**

The two officers shuddered at the thought of their brunette friend blowing out the entire office. The two of them had to conjure up round shields for themselves and the private. The office was in complete disarray after the explosion took place, nothing was in order except for the one _very _unnerved private, two _slightly _scared officers and a _very, very _volatile Colonel "Midget". Nanoha sighs; it isn't really the "petite" officer's fault that the deliveries of parcels were misplaced. However harsh it might be, the Colonel – Colonel Hayate Yagami of the Ground Forces – is actually really kind and caring, until you start stressing her out and/or hurting her friends. There isn't much else to do except reminisce about times that were spent, less explosive… and of course, Nanoha's paperwork.

"Well," Nanoha sighs again, "I guess I'll start finishing up the analysis before Hayate-chan, err… explodes again." Fate was about to go when the red alert alarm went off and an announcement went up from the ceiling mounted speakers:

"All staff of Rapid-Response Section Six, report to the command post right now, stop what you are doing and get here, now."

Nanoha looked up at Fate, "Normally we would already had to the main office once the red alert goes off, but if Hayate-chan tells us to get our butts over there right at this moment, something must be wrong with this time's alert."

Fate lazily responded, "at least the gang will be here. Come on Nanoha-chan, we should get going as well. You would definitely want a break from your paperwork right?"

Nanoha stands up, "definitely, I _definitely_ want a break from this dreadfully stressful stuff. Now," as the orange-auburn haired girl stretched, "let's go."

On the way to the frontal command room, Nanoha and Fate met up with their forwards; Enforcer Teana Lanster, Lieutenant Subaru Nakajima, Warrant Officer Carol Ru Lushe, and Master Warrant Erio Mondial. Teana Lanster also had orange-auburn hair like Nanoha; except it was tied into two short pigtails; lighter and brighter in color while her bluish-grey eyes keeps on staring into space as if it was driving her sight into your soul if eye contact was held. Subaru Nakajima is a blue-haired tomboy whose bright green eyes shimmer and sparkle with happiness (usually). Subaru has a long white ribbon tied to her head that kind of seem like a reverse Japanese Bandana that doesn't have the rising sun on it.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, how are you doing? It's been awhile since we've all gotten together for something serious," Teana asked then mused as if she wanted to cover up the question before Nanoha and Fate would hear.

Subaru jabbed playfully at Teana's side, "Tea-chan, you were speaking too quickly again! You asked a question then went off topic again."

"Oops, sorry about that," Teana rubbed her side in mock agony, "It's just that I've been working overtime fixing up all those records in my enforcement pad. A certain person just _had _to spill coffee on my reports."

Subaru's face reddened a bit but continued to trod beside the fiery orange-haired enforcer. "That was because you slammed your chair into my knees! You weren't even notice me passing by when I said hello!"

Erio watched the younger enforcer and the blue haired TSAB ex-rescue/relief squad officer squabble at each other like a young couple. "I didn't think they were that… err… involved in daily life."

Caro glanced at Erio, then at the bickering enforcer and ex-rescue officer. "Maybe it's because they've gotten so attached to Nanoha-san and Fate-san they started developing a close relationship?"

"Ugh…" Erio smacked his face with his hand in clear exasperation, "score one for Hayate's Lesbian Army."

Along the way, the group of officers eventually met up with the rest of the Rapid-Response staff: Forces Director Touma Avenir, Forces Secretary Lily Strosek, Master Sergeant Isis Egret, Senior Systems Analysts Uno and Quattro Nakajima, Close-Combat Instructor Nove Nakajima, and the entire Rapid-Response Left Wing (Sette, Sein, Tre, Deed, Dieci, Otto and Ginga Nakajima),

Everyone greeted each other and was talking about how everything was starting to fall in place after three months of trying to fix this new Rapid-Response Section Six. Erio felt someone was missing, and he was right. "Hey guys," Erio started, "Lutecia-san isn't here is she?"

Lily Strosek shook her head, "no, Lu-chan has a covert ops. mission to complete. It was something about searching and recovering a stolen relic of some sort."

"Hm…" Caro mused thoughtfully, "I wonder if she passed the S+ mage rank exam."

The orange-auburn aerial tactical instructor turned to a clipboard then answered, "the results will be out this night, I think. Let's make a head count: Fate-chan and I has the Bronze Star, Hayate-chan has the Silver Lightning, Subaru and Teana are both SS rank mages, Erio is an S+ along with Corona, Rio, and Caro… Lutecia is, if she passed a S+ mage, Touma and Isis are Triple S rank, but they can hit Bronze Star if they react…" Nanoha counted off and finished with the Combat Cyborgs. There were definitely a lot of changes to the section six list, especially when Hayate decided to reform Riot Force Six under a different name with for a different cause. Because the Aces of the bureau started a new training regimen for themselves, they were surprised at the results of training throughout the eight years. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate surpassed the limits of the SSS rank and the TSAB had to implement a new system for the three of them, including several others outside of the RRSS (Rapid-Response Section Six). Yuuno Scrya, the chief librarian of the Infinite Library as well as the best friend of the Aces held the rank Bronze Star, like Nanoha and Fate. Hayate herself obtained the Silver Lightning. The Aces' close friend and superior Reviewing Admiral Chrono Harlaown was given the rank of Gold Cross (GS) and surprisingly, his mother, Reviewing Admiral Lindy Harlaown, was given the rank of Platinum Eagle (PE). It was only after a certain mission where all three Aces were, unfortunately shot down along with Chrono, Yuuno and Hayate's four knights. Reviewing Admiral Lindy Harlaown suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the perpetrator and… started _talking_ him down as if she was the offender's mother. However, Lindy was not given the rank Reviewing Admiral for her sparkly personality, nor her Platinum Eagle for her pretty face (even at this age, mages remain longer in their prime and youth than regular humans). At first, the admiral combined the a dozen of different magical binds and cages that completely stopped the target from moving or even breaking them, following up with shining blast of magic that even the fallen officers were shocked at the appearance of the supposedly motherly-but-not-strong RA (Reviewing Admiral). The person that took the hit appeared from the smoke of the last blast unscathed and to the downed TSAB officers' horror, fired off the same enormous blast of lethal magic at the sparkly Admiral that took out the Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the Wolkenritter, Chrono and Yuuno… and mother of _very shocked _son came out of the resulting smoke without even a scratch while smiling. At that moment, dozens runes and magic circles appeared around the criminal, surrounding him as if he was in a room full of mirrors. Each of the circles fired a non-lethal version of the person's own blast back at him, which promptly knocked him out for three months. The sparkly admiral had to explain her magic to her baffled juniors. The Admiral didn't get her ranks her nothing; the spells she casts all have secondary effects built in to them and some, such as the beam of magic that supposedly did no harm to the criminal had a tertiary and quaternary effect built into it as well.

It was obvious that Chrono learned some of his own defensive and binding spells from her mother… although even he was flabbergasted that his mother had beat the offender to a pulp with one spell, well, forty-eight simultaneous magical effects that was built into the single spell.

"Say… where is Lieutenant Signum Yagami and…" Caro started when the Senior Systems Analyst cut in,

"The Wolkenritter have already teleported to their mistress's side and are already focused on whatever they called us for. It appears something to the aspect of a dimensional tear has been detected."

"Ah, that's why there was a red alert," Teana muttered, "but if Hayate also wants us in the command room immediately, then there is definitely something wrong with this incident."

The entire staff arrived in the command room after a minute of walking, _and _after Teana stopped stomping on Subaru for groping her in public after another very random argument. As the staff filed in, Nanoha and Fate noticed that the screen had a dimensional map that was indicating a multidimensional-scale distortion. It looked huge enough to throw everything within twenty million miles into a tumbling chaos.

"Thank you for responding this quickly," the petite Colonel spoke. The tone that she had used brought everyone into the deathly atmosphere; everyone here recognized this tone of Hayate's to mean huge trouble, either now or later on. "It was only five minutes ago the sensors detected this anomaly in space-time and it's getting larger by the second. However, there is something very, _very _strange about this occurrence."

Nanoha pointed at the screen, "just where is this …" she suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock: The distortion was right at the spot they were at now.

"But… where's the distortion then…" Nove pondered the question out loud. Everyone wondered the same thing. Hayate stood up at that moment.

"That's the reason I called all of you here. For some reason, there is a dimensional tear that we cannot detect with any visuals and somehow it's not…" before was able to finish the sentence, a crackle in the space just above Nanoha blew open the space, revealing a stabilized circle of dimensional distortion which crackled with energy. Everyone jumped back at the sight of it, preparing for the worst.

"Raising Heart," Nanoha called out, "Stand by, Set up! Lightning Form."

A pink sphere of light surrounds the officer for a few seconds and it dissipates. Nanoha's hair is tied into a samurai-like pony tail that hangs behind her with a white ribbon, while her barrier jacket forms over her. The barrier jacket looks similar to Fate's sonic form barrier jacket except it has a different color scheme – her own barrier jacket's color scheme of white, blue, and red. Two blue sleeveless cuffs of blue form on her wrists and are adorned with a red ribbon. The sleek, nearly weightless barrier jacket is adorned with armor plates that increase the jacket's defenses while not reducing the speed which Nanoha can move at. In this mode, Nanoha looks somewhat like a samurai without the combat head gear.

***Kotetsu Form***

Raising Heart automatically shifts from the normal staff mode she was holding into the form of a katana. The red jewel in the middle of the hilt of gold and pink, which are attached to a pink handle and gold pommel, powers the reinforced glowing metal that has pink magical energy surrounding the blade of it. This was Nanoha's rapid-response close combat form that she had come up with in the middle of the incident that left Isabelle distraught and caused Nanoha to adopt her as her second child. No one has seen this form except Hayate as Nanoha never used this mode any other time as there wasn't any use for it. This mode is actually a lot different than Executive Enforcer T. Harlaown's sonic form. The agility of Lightning Form is several stages lower than the form's original creator but is more durable and mobile than the latter. The katana, however…

**-Xx~^~v~^~xX-**

"_NO!" The scream echoed throughout the decimated laboratory, life pods burning all around the spot light where the main characters are: The orange-auburn haired aerial tactical instructor held onto the broken body of a girl that ran in front of her and took a gunshot to protect Nanoha. The girl had similar hair color to Nanoha and reminded the distraught air force officer of herself when she was still only nine years old. _

"_Hm… this didn't go as I expected, but in the end… bureau dog, you will STILL die!" the mad-scientist holding a magic-penetration mass weapon (to be modern-language friendly: Pistol with magic ignoring properties) up at the distressed and out-of-magic Nanoha._

'…_if I only had my limiter removed…' Nanoha thought… '…I guess this is the end for me…'_

'…_Limiter?' A telepathic thought broke into Nanoha's mind and the latter's eyes widened in surprise. The child doesn't seem to be dying even with a bullet through her chest, instead, she merely lies in the embrace of the women holding her and points a finger at the battered Raising Heart._

"_ein-sech-vier-zwei, einzuleiten potenziellen entriegelung._ _Erkennen intelligente gerät… Gerät erkannt und analysiert._ _Heben Herzen, Limiter Release, aktivieren Nahkampf-Modus._ _Linker kernschadenshäufigkeit wiederherstellung abgeschlossen."_

_("One-Six-Four-2, initiate unlocking potential. Recognizing Intelligent Device…Device recognized and analyzed. Raising Heart; activate limiter release, close-combat mode. Linker core damage restoration complete.")_

_***Limiter Released. Activate secondary mode. Release accumulated combat experience.***_

_The owner of Raising Heart gasped as her limiter was released and magic flowed through her once again. However, her relief was short lived as something unusual started up with Raising Heart._

"_R-R-Raising Heart…? What are you…?"_

_***It will be alright, my master. **_

_A glint of light broke through the smoke and the shattered ceiling, sending up a massive column of pink magical energy straight up into the skies like a beacon of pure magic._

_**…Somewhere Near the Region…**_

"_Mistress!" a girl floated around her mistress's shoulder. The girl was about slightly more than 3 inches tall and was not actually human. The girl is an unison device that was created from a previous version that had to be sealed or else the corrupted programing would return._

"_I know, I know!" Hayate Yagami dodged an incoming pulse of energy and shot up into the skies._

"_Tridents of Poseidon, gather from the sea! Sighs of the silver snow, come from yonder! Skein of sur…"_

_Hayate dodges a barrage energy bolts that was fired at her._

"_Geez… this is why I hate those darn activation arias…." The petite colonel muttered. She swings her staff again without even activating the aria and yells, "Heimdall – Storm Breaker Shift!"_

_Instead of the usual need to gather water to form giant icebergs, the energy materializes around Hayate, forming bolts of icy magical energy._

"_Go!"_

_The dozens of icicles shoot at the individual machines that fired the pulses of energy at her, spearing each one without being affected by the AMF (Anti-Magi-Link Field). The entire battalion of drones exploded._

_Rein shook her head, being that tiny light bluish haired girl. "You should've just done that in the first place." Hayate had been training her magic analyzing and processing skills, which enabled her to produce some form of her monstrous magical spells without requiring the arias to activate. This increased her combat value and resulted in her promotion to the newly formed ranking system of "Silver Lightning". She also increased her mobility and flexibility by adding to forms of her barrier jacket: Sky God Mode and Aerial Ace Mode._

"_Let's…" Hayate started when a huge column of pink magic shot through the skies, lighting up the midnight skies. The column of pink energy felt… different than most of her best friend's magic signature; to the colonel, the energy – if it had a persona – stormed with anger, rage, and wrath. "Nanoha! No way, it can't be her magic… it's so angry…." Shaking her head, Hayate immediately shouted out, _

"_Barrier Jacket; Aerial Ace Form!"_

_A white light enveloped the petite mage for a moment and dissipated. Out of the light came Hayate with a very streamlined barrier jacket with the same color scheme as her original form. The black decorative wings on her back disappears and the rest of the jacket looks more like a single piece body suit with three protruding fins on the back of the jacket that help streamline the air even more. The outer layer of the jacket is a faux-leather jacket of the same design as her regular barrier jacket. This form of her barrier jacket allows her to move at speeds exceeding even Enforcer Fate's sonic form, although it has a massive decrease in mobility as it moved like a jet fighter instead of a person flying using regular magic. This form had lowered defenses, but can out run even a divine buster from a particular person who is releasing that pink maelstrom of magic right now._

"_Let's Go!" Hayate yelled out, a sinking feeling that something terrible has happened to her friend and junior officer. Rein followed Hayate as close as possible as to not get buffeted by the wind, using the cone of empty pressure left behind the colonel to fly without meeting a lot of air resistance. The duo shot into the night sky, towards the column of magic that had just lit the night skies up._

_**…Back to the Ruined Laboratory Complex…**_

_The column of magic finally dissipated, which revealed the new form of Nanoha. She looked like a samurai without the headgear; even Raising Heart had morphed into a katana form. In this form, even though she hadn't made a move yet, Nanoha released about three times more magic than she was capable of without hurting herself without that side effect._

"_R-Raising Heart…?" Nanoha stuttered, "T-This is…?!"_

_***Barrier Jacket – Lightning Form my master. I am in Kotetsu form***_

_Nanoha examined herself curiously, noting the change from a regular Mid-Childan mage to something that looked awfully similar to a bright and jumpy version of the medieval Japanese warrior. Even her hair contributed the image; her hair was tied back in a long pony tail that resembled the rare female samurai of medieval Japan. She was able to take a moment to examine herself as the mad-scientist that was laugh manically was in a complete state of shock and disbelief. Finally getting over the new form she took, Nanoha glanced at the injured girl that released the limiter and changed Raising Heart's form with an unorthodox trigger incantation. The little girl was watching her with a small smile on her face, apparently unfazed by the fact there is a hole in her chest. Nanoha prepared to end this conflict once and for all._

"_Raising Heart, can any of my normal shooting spells be used in this form?"_

_***Yes my master. However, for the bombardment spells, you will need to use me to shoot***_

"_Hm… let's end this..."_

_***Yes, my master. Starlight Breaker***_

_Nanoha's eyes widened as her body involuntarily moved, stepping forward and swinging her two arms holding Raising Heart downward, when the tip of Raising Heart struck the ground, a titanic blast of pink energy burst forth in a semi-circular blast annihilating the entire complex of laboratories and creating a huge path of destruction in the ground, stopping at about two miles out as the energy of the, compared to the regular version, short-range Starlight Breaker dissipated. Raising Heart already knew it was crucial to use non-lethal magic so instead of piercing magic which a sword is supposed to use, the intelligent device used her regular bombardment magic Nanoha was famous (infamous?) for. Of course, the bombardment completely knocked the mad-scientist unconscious, probably for weeks._

"_Raising Heart…?"_

_***Sorry, my master. I was too excited.***_

**~xX-v-^-v-Xx~**

Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima had got into their barrier jackets as well, getting ready to take out anything that might look threatening coming out of the hole in space. One look at their superior in this form, including everyone else in the room except the petite brunette colonel gaped in shock. Nanoha looked around, slightly confused as to why everyone was looking at her strangely, including her closest golden blonde friend who's an executive enforcer. Hayate grinned at the sight, giggling as she was the only one to have seen this form. The Wolkenritter, through her mind and memories had also seen this 'not-quite-first-hand' but already knew of it, meaning they don't look affected at all.

"N-N-Nanoha-chan?! W-what is this?" a shocked Fate stuttered while looking at up and down at Nanoha wide-eyed.

Signum, the armored Cloud Knight of Hayate coughed, "Hm… this changes everything. Now I might have a new person I can spar with…"

After a moment of confusion, Nanoha realized no one else had seen this new form she had used only once, and so she explained how it happened and what actually happened to cause this new mode to take form. After a few minutes of explanation, gasps, and shocked looks, Hayate motioned at the others to focus on the still-present dimensional hole that seemed to stabilize even further, the energy crackles were slowly disappearing. Hayate looked around and was about to say something when the dimension hole suddenly sparked with a burst of electricity, then a cloaked figure suddenly fell through the hole, landing with a thud on the ground.

"EHH!?" Everyone except the combat cyborgs and the Wolkenritter exclaimed.

"What the heck? Who are you? Why did you fall out from that dimensional tear?" Hayate asked the cloaked figure, who got to his feet slowly and faced the rest of them with a slight frown.

"...What is the date today…" the cloaked person, who was also hiding his face under a hood, asked.

"It is 83 of the Mid-Childan Calendar. What does the date have to do with anything?" Hayate continued to ask, but all at the same time, getting curious about this individual who doesn't have an aura of threat nor evil about him. His voice had a slight inflection that reminded Hayate and Fate of their favorite "White Devil". The person who claimed that title suddenly noted the tone as well, which she promptly dropped Raising Heart from pointing at the enigmatic person, realizing there is not threat, at least for now.

"Hey, can you at least tell us your name and why you are here?" Nanoha asked the man using her cheery voice that often had a calming effect on anyone in the room, which apparently caused everyone in the room to stop being so tense even at this moment where a man _dropped_ out of a dimensional tear large enough to screw up the entire planet of Mid-Childa.

The man froze momentarily after hearing that voice speak out then relaxed.

"Looks like this is the right time then; it also seems like I won't need to look for the person I was trying to find… because she's standing right in front of me already… wait, I didn't know she had this form..."

The man, after saying that out loud, took his hood off and everyone around looked at him, slightly shocked at the face. This man had a face that looks like Nanoha's brother Kyouya Takamachi but had the former's hair color with a couple of golden blonde streaks, and looked…

"Uh… Nanoha-chan?" Fate asked earnestly, "I didn't know you had a brother than looked so…"

"Dreamy…" completed Hayate, looking like she was hit by a freight train, otherwise called: dazed.

The man face-palmed and muttered something intelligible, probably something about whacking everyone in the head with a baseball bat. At this point, everyone started to fling questions into the air, except Signum and Uno, whom haven't said anything to avoid the torrent of jumbled questions.

The man sighed after all those questions that just went over head. The dimensional hole dissipated and he began his lengthy explanation for such event.

"Please don't get distressed or… better term would be shocked, when I tell you who I am and why I am here. It's going to get very complicated since," he paused for a moment to glance around, checking if everyone is listening to him, "I am not supposed to be in this time era," he finished after a slight nod, seeing that everyone was paying attention.

"My name is Isamu H. Takamachi; I came from approximately six thousand years in the future. Why I had to come back to the past is for one sole reason; to stop a tyrannical dictator from his goal of wiping out this every timeline from existence, including alternate universes, parallel dimensions _and _the original timeline."

Isamu looked around the room, trying to figure out how many of the people in here would've been shocked. Most of them looked only slightly surprised, unless they were covering it up with a mask of professionalism.

The orange-auburn air force instructor tilts her head a bit, "doesn't that make me your… great, great, great, great… err and a lot more great ancestor then? I didn't think I would even live to see my 4th generation of children."

Enforcer Fate also had a curious look at Isamu, noting the blonde streaks in his hair which seemed to bring out his burgundy red eyes, which kind of reminded her of…

"Wait, Takama… wait a minute, it's kind of awkward to call you Takamachi-san right now," Fate started apologetically, "Is it alright if I called you Isamu-san?"

Isamu nodded, "it won't be a problem, I've been called that by everyone from my time anyways so that when my younger brother and sister are with me, they won't get confused about who's calling whom."

"Isamu-san, before I go on asking why and what is going on, I have this, sort of personal question. Is it okay I ask this?" Fate wondered if she could get an answer about the eye color and, the few blonde streaks in the newcomer's hair.

The 'future-ling' Takamachi nodded.

"About your eyes and hair…" Fate started, but Isamu cut her off at that moment.

"I'll talk to you two about that later… privately if I can ask for it." Isamu had cut her off in a polite and mannered way that didn't offend anyone.

Hayate nodded, confirmed he can have some time later, and then continued the previous discussion, "you say you are from future, but is there any way you can prove this?"

The red-eyed Takamachi shook his head, "I can show you how I got here, and I also have a data chip brought with me to utilize the space-time teleportation. However, if I showed you these technologies, I would be throwing the past into chaos by introducing such high tech equipment data. Even in my era time travel is impossible at the level of technology we have. The only closest quantum phasing space-time data I have is with the data chip I have; however, it can only be used twice and it'll burn itself out. Of course, I have a few more back home but I cannot go back just yet."

"Mistress?" A small girl with light blue hair floated to the brunette colonel's shoulder, "I did a generalization scan of the data chip in his left coat pocket. It doesn't contain any magical parts and has data way too advanced for nowadays computers and other systems."

Hayate nodded again, "thank you Rein. It seems you are telling the truth, but what was all that about some maniac trying to nuke everything, from the original timeline all the way to alternate universes?"

Dismissing everyone else, except the colonel's personal knights, Fate and Nanoha, to their offices, but allowing them to hear and see this conversion over a holoscreen, Hayate apologized for the short wait.

"It's okay; really, I do have quite a bit of time before I need to go back." Isamu answered politely, then continued his explanation; "the tyrant… his name is Geno Lyrusian, and he's been developing a Singularity Generator with both sciences on par to Al Hazard magic and your, actually, _our_ very own Mid-Childan magic system. That very generator, Lyrusian claims that it is answer to all energy problems. Too bad this was already proven uncontrollable and completely insane to activate ten years ago… my apologies, ten years ago from my time, not now. That very generator caused a dimensional tear that ripped apart three dimensional barriers and we were actually able to see _another_ Mid-Childa from that tear in space. Luckily the tear was contained on both sides, with help from Alternate Universe II TSAB, whom have snuffed out this incident before anything went out. He's getting close to completing that project and I'm afraid it's ten times larger than the one that caused much grief."

"Ten times larger, ten times more likely to blow up the entire universe," Hayate mused, "maybe possibly multi-verses if that was true."

"What I really need, is our… _your _renowned Ace of Aces to come to help diffuse this sticky situation that must be stopped." Isamu looked around, "I'm not saying I have the right, but I can only take a person of the same heritage as me and if I fail, I think the generator will blow out everything that will affect even the past."

Hayate nodded, "I do have the authority to give Nanoha-chan permission to go, but I'll have to ask you the specifics of the travel and when she will be able to return… if she chooses to go with you."

Isamu nods as well, "I have time, since the time-space teleportation will send me back to the time I was teleported out of the area, maybe a few seconds later, but not much farther."

"It's going to be long day," Fate sniffed.


End file.
